The Modern Family
by Suziquzi
Summary: Yuki's never been one for family. But what happens when he's forced to? (male pregnancy, random fooling around) R
1. Prologue: Mornings

**The Modern Family**

By Cappababe

Secondary editing by Magoo

Rating: R (Some NC-17)

Warnings:  Yaoi, Male-Pregnancy, Cussing etc

**Prologue: Mornings**

I'm lying on my stomach with the warm sun on my pale back.  It's interesting how, on the coldest day of the year, the sun shines the most.  God, you can tell I'm an author huh?  I'm not planning on working today, my head hurts a little, but there's no way I'd tell the brat that.  He'd freak out and suggest I take a month off.  Right now, I'm just trying to get some sleep before—

"Yuki!"  I hear him scream from the washroom.  I grumble.  He'd better not have clogged the toilet again.

I hear footsteps thumping towards me.  I tense, waiting for him to pounce.

"Yuki?"  He sounds a little more defeated now.  I roll away from him, in a feeble attempt to go back to sleep.  It's a long shot, but miracles happen, right?

"Yuki!"  He glomps me.  Apparently not.

"What, brat?"  I growl, refusing to look at him.

I hear him whimper.  Damn it!  He always wins this way!  I roll over, and he props himself over me on his fists.  Great, now I'll need a cold shower…

"What, Shuichi?"  I put emphasis on the last word and his face brightens, that baka.  It's incredible how his facial expressions change.  I tense a little when I realize he looks genuinely upset.  "Shuichi?"

"Am I fat?"  He asks meekly, tears welling up in his eyes.  I immediately look at his ribbed stomach.  I pause, looking for anything that might resemble fat.

"No."  I say, and it's honest.  "You're not fat at all."  I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

"Yuki…" and he kisses me.  Now I really need a cold shower.  Ah screw, I guess I'm not getting anymore sleep this morning.  I raise my arms and knock his hands off the bed, successfully forcing his torso on top of mine.  I roll on top of him and kiss him.  It's a good start to a day, even if I'm not feeling so well…

TBC…

How was it so far?  This is my first Gravitation fic, so please be vicious!  (Who saw that coming?)  Ja ne!


	2. Month One: Discoveries

**The Modern Family**

By Cappababe

Secondary Editing by Magoo

Rating: R (Some NC-17)

Warnings:  Yaoi, Male-Pregnancy, Cussing etc

**Month One:  Discoveries**

It's been a long day.  I've just arrived back in Tokyo after going to visit my brother.  Tatsuha's a good kid, but damn, three days hearing about "Sakuma Ryuichi-sama" can really get on a guy's nerves.

I grab my luggage and start to walk towards the front gate.  Tohma is supposed to pick me up, there was no way in hell I'd let Shuichi touch my car.

Ugh…  I'm really not feeling so well.  Probably just jet lag, but from a 15 minute flight?  Whatever, I'll just get some sleep when I go home, if the baka'll let me.

"Ah, Eiri-san!"  I hear Tohma call from the wall.  He's got sunglasses on to avoid detection.  I subconsciously touch mine on the bridge of my nose; I wouldn't want to get groped by some obsessed fan.  The girls I can handle, but some of the guys are strong… the one in Kyoto had my pants half way down before I could stop him.

I walk over to Tohma, my luggage dragging behind me.  I nod in recognition when he smiles.

"Welcome back, Eiri-san!"  He takes my luggage and starts to walk towards the parking lot.  It's still freezing outside, and I pull my thin jacket close to me as we make our way to Tohma's car.

It feels food to sit on leather again, rather than Tatsuha's motorcycle, my father's old Nissan or an airplane.  Tohma just sighs and turns on the car, then blasts the heat.  Just at a glance, I can tell he's frustrated with something.  Mika and I are about the only ones who can read him.  Us and maybe Sakuma Ryuichi, but he's a bit of an enigma to me.

"You okay?"  I ask emotionlessly.

"Yeah…"  He sighs deeply, smiling at me.  It's a fake smile and I know it.  He may be ten years my senior, but he can't outsmart me that easily.

"What happened?"  This time I'm not so cold.  Tohma's just like Mika in a way, you can't stay detached.

"It's both Sakuma-san and Shindou-san."  Tohma laments. "I haven't heard from either of them since out left last Friday."  Since I left?  I imagine Shuichi and Ryuichi going at it like rabbits.  I visibly shudder, that's far too scary to even think about.

Another, scarier image arises.  Shuichi and Ryuichi alone, with no supervision, in _my_ house.  I'll be surprised if the thing is still standing.

"How about you?"  Tohma asks, and he seems a little more interested than I.

"Can't complain…"  I say as another wave of nausea passes over me.  He smirks.  That's the problem with growing up around someone.  You may know them like a book, but they know you too.

"You have brown eyes."  He says with a twinkle in his.  Dammit, I've been found out.

"I haven't felt wonderful since I got off the plane."  I admit.  Best go for a euphemism.  I don't think 'I feel like a dying squirrel' would go over well.

"Ah" was his only response.

One hour and forty-five minutes later and we've only just arrived in Hamura.  If traffic continues like this, I won't be home until sunrise.  I glance at Tohma, he looks stressed.  I know he's tired, and is missing dinner with Mika.

"You wanna just go to your house?"  I ask, scanning the road ahead — nothing but brake lights.  He looks at me with a shocked expression.

"Eiri-san, wouldn't you rather get back to your place?"  He asks me.  I would, but I'm feeling really gross.

"This traffic is ridiculous, and I haven't slept since five this morning.  I'll never get home at this rate."  I sigh.  I'll call Shuichi from Tohma's.  Let's hope the baka can survive another night.  I sure as hell know I don't want to.

Tohma nods and pulls off the freeway.  It's almost midnight and I'm starting to fall asleep.  Damn, I really don't feel well.

In less than ten minutes we're at the Seguchi residence.  Every time I visit here, it amazes me how large it is.  For two people, both with full time jobs, their house is almost twice as large as mine.

"Well, here we are."  Tohma says to no one in particular.  I nod and we get out of the car.  Damn, it's cold.  I grab my suitcase and walk up to the door.  It's unlocked, as usual.

I walk calmly into the foyer and drop my suitcase.  Mika comes running to the door and, pausing only slightly to glance at me, hugs Tohma.

"Tohma!  God, I was really worried!  There was a huge accident in Dogenzaka!"  Mika rants before Tohma, looking drained, pecks her on the lips.

"Well," he muses, "we're fine, just a little tired.  Eiri-san's going to stay here tonight."

Mika looks at me puzzled, is it that rare I'd do something nice for Tohma?

"Really?" She asks incredulously.  "Eiri, did something happen with Shuichi?"

I blush crimson and shout. "What?  I can't do something nice for my brother-in-law without it being odd?  Nothing is wrong with Shuichi and I!  I just don't feel well and I want some sleep!"  Oh great.  Way to go, baka.

"Not feeling well?"  Both of them are feeling my forehead.  If I didn't know any better, I'd say they both just chibified right in front of me.

"I'm fine."  I mumble and they both drop to the floor, dumbfounded.  "I'm going to call Shuichi, then go to bed."

I notice Tohma's grimace when I mention the baka's name, but I choose to ignore it.  Shuichi and I have been together for two years, and it's about damn time he gets used to it.

I walk to familiar path to the guest bedroom and close the door behind me.  Walking over to the phone I call my number.

_Ring_.  That brat had better not have wrecked my house.

_Ring._  Or even worse, my car.

_Ring._  He'd better answer the phone.

_Ring.  _Or I'll… call again?

_Ring.  _"Damn it Shuichi!  Answer the—"

I stop mid-sentence when I hear the phone being lifted.

"Moshi moshi?"  The voice isn't Shuichi's, but rather that of a certain American vocalist.  "Shuichi and Yuki's house."

"I'm perfectly aware it's my house, Sakuma-san."  I hear a brief shriek on the other end.  "What I'm wondering is why you're answering its phone."  I hear shuffling followed by my baka's squeal.

"Yuki!"  He exclaims brightly. "Are you almost home?"

I bite my lip, this is going to be harder than anticipated.  "Unfortunately not, baka.  Traffic's horrible and my stomach hurts, so I'm staying over at Tohma's tonight."  If I could see through the phone, he'd be about to throw a fit.  Poor Ryuichi.

"Oh…"  Gods, why does he have to sound so damn depressed?  "But you'll be home tomorrow, right?"

I smile — sometimes the brat's just too cute for his own good.  "Yea, if I don't decide to got visit my friends in America."  I smirk, that'll freak him out.

"Yuki!"  I hear his desperate cry on the other end.  The guy's too horrible at mind games.  "You wouldn't, I mean, aren't you tired?"

I chuckle.  "I'll see you tomorrow.  Oyasumi."

"Yuki!"  I hear him start to rant.  "That's just mean!  I mean, honestly, you big jerk—" I hang up the phone.

Before my head even hits the pillow, I'm asleep.

My eyes shoot open, and I feel bile rise in my throat.  I gag and jump out of bed, running to the washroom.  I throw myself over the toilet and completely empty my stomach.  Great, now they'll really worry.

I gasp and throw my head over the bowl again.  I growl.  I hate being sick.

After my stomach's nice and empty, I sit back on my knees, scowling.  I'm a little out of breath, but miraculously, the nausea's almost passed.

I lift myself up, noticing how weak my arms are.  I'm really not liking this.  I stumble to my suitcase, pulling my toothbrush out of it.  Putting it in my mouth, I move to the sink, running the water.  Ugh… there is no worse mix than toothpaste and vomit.

I glance up at the mirror, and almost drop my toothbrush.  My eyes are focused at the reflection of my abdomen.  Is that, fat?  I bring my right hand up to my abdomen and poke it a little.  Oh God, there's leeway.  It is fat.  When did I eat fatty foods though?  And aren't I always careful to exercise?

It's got to be because I'm sick.  My skin is looking a little pale too, more so than usual.  Oh, wonderful…  Shuichi's going to freak out when he sees me.  I grab a shirt out of my suitcase and pull it over my head.  Still rubbing my stomach, I open the door and walk towards the stairs.

Glancing at the clock as I make my way down, I note that Tohma's alarm is set to go off fifteen minutes from now.  Rubbing my eyes, I make my way into the kitchen.  I really need some coffee…  I let out a sigh of relief when I see the pot of caffeine-y goodness.  Thank God for automatic coffee makers.

Pouring myself a mug, I slouch down onto one of Tohma's many leather chairs.  My hand absently rubs my abdomen as I stare at a brown spot on the otherwise pure white walls.  How'd that get there?

I stand up and move towards it.  As I get closer it starts to look more and more like, chocolate?  How in the hell did Tohma get a chocolate blotch on his wall?  How could anyone, for that matter, get a chocolate stain on their wall?  The only person who could possible manage that would be Sakuma Ryuichi.

I tense violently as I remember my telephone conversation with Shuichi.  Those two are _still alone, unsupervised, in _my_ house.  I suddenly feel a strong urge to get home._

Leaving my position staring at a wall, and feeling rather silly for it, I move towards the stairs, coffee mug in hand.  As I reach the landing, I hear Tohma's alarm go off.  I smile.  In less than an hour, I should be home.

I drag my suitcase behind me, making my way up the stairs.  Damn the elevators!  They're always so goddamned slow, and — wait, am I actually cursing the elevators?  I shake my head and open the door to my level.  Finally, I'm home.

I put my keys in the door and turn.  Opening it, I take a step in.  "I'm home, bra—" I can't finish my word as the person in question jumps on me, looking distinctly like a puppy.

"Yuki!"  At least I know he cares.  I grumble and stand up, the puppy still clinging, chibified, to my left arm.  I lift him off with my right and let go, walking calmly into the room.  It takes him a few seconds to realize I'm not there before he falls, unceremoniously, to the floor.  Maybe I'll have some peace for a while.

"Did you have fun, Yuki?  What did you do, Yuki?  Was your flight okay, Yuki?"  When did my dreams stop coming true?

"It was fine."  I mentally slap myself.  Way to completely kill the conversation, Yuki.

He's standing in front of me now.  Damn he looks so cute when he's pouting like that.  Figures, the baka was probably expecting me to sweep him off his feet or something revolting like that.  I chuckle inwardly.  And I'm a romance novelist?

He looks at me as I put my index finger under his chin.  I lean over and kiss him.  The baka's blushing already.  I lean further into the kiss, forcing down on him.  Kicking the door shut behind me, I grab him by his thighs and lift him to my waist.  Sparing no time, I carry him into the bedroom.

Pushing him to the bed, none to gently, I feel his chest under the sweater he's wearing.  Damn it all, there are no buttons.  He's quickly working to rid me of my shirt as I pull away from the kiss, roughly yanking the sweater over his head.  Why does the baka always wear difficult clothes?

I slide over his tanned body, feeling the growing warmth between his legs.  I shiver, and he clings to my neck, kissing me.  Damn, he's gotten better.

I start to unbuckled his belt.  Like a professional, it's off in just under three seconds.  I caress his chest with my hands, carefully moving down then—

Fuck!  I jump off the bed, a wave of nausea hitting me full force.  Throwing myself over the toilet, I empty my stomach for the second time today.  Why me?  Why now, of all times?

I hate being sick.

Goddamn waiting rooms.  My appointment was at four, and now, an hour later, I'm still waiting here.  Honestly people!  Yeah, Shuichi called a doctor right after the incident.  Like I wasn't pissed off enough already.

I grumble.  It's not like I'm feeling sick anymore.  I'm a fast healer, so I'm willing to bet whatever I had is gone.  I check my watch:  5:15.  That's it, I'm outta here.

I move to sit up, and in an instant, the pink haired baka is clinging to my arm.

"Yuki!  You can't go now!"  He pleads with me, trying to keep me sitting.

"Baka, watch me!"  There is now way I'm wasting anymore of my time here.  I stand up, the brat still locked onto my arm.  Damn it, he's stronger than he looks.  I try to walk towards the door but, in an instant, the brat's got me pinned down.  I glance at him, noting the Sumo outfit.  How does he do that?

"Uesugi-san?"  Uesugi Eiri-san?"  I head the attendant call.

"Hai hai…"  I mutter as I get up, followed by a rarely calm Shuichi.

I hate being prodded and poked.  I hate being forced to wait again.  It's been twenty minutes since the doctor left, saying things like 'interesting, odd, maybe, but really!'  I hate people like that.

_Click_.  The door opens and I see a very frazzled looking doctor walk in.  Shuichi springs up to meet him, begging for a diagnosis.

"Is Yuki gonna be okay?"  He whines.  Of course I'm going to be okay… right?  I feel a twinge of nervousness in my gut.

The doctor looks at him, then me, and sweatdrops.  "Yes, he is not ill…"  Told you!  I sneer at the baka.  "However, incredible as it sounds…"  I look back at the doctor, who looks like he's going to have a nervous breakdown.  "He's pregnant."

My jaw drops to the floor and Shuichi faints.

How in the hell?

TBC…

Hahaha!  Pregnant Yuki?  How in the world did that happen I wonder?  *grins*  Yay!  Thanks for the reviews everybody!  Keep 'em coming, and I'll keep this coming!  Ja!


End file.
